1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sound outputting device (headset) that is configured to be mounted on user's head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, eyeglass-shaped headsets using wireless communication have been disclosed (see for example, Japanese Patent Application National Publication (Laid-Open) No. 2005-534269).
Some headset is configured such that an earphone using a dynamic speaker is inserted into user's ear when he/she use the audio headset. Such a configuration may put a burden on his/her ear.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a sound outputting device that reduces a burden on a user's ear.